what if (the heavenly bundle of juvia's joy)
by pokefairy
Summary: gray sorloge meets juvia? and ft is not mine or else it would have happened...hehe... review to read more...or else i'll go satan soul!
1. a bundle of heavenly clothes

What if….

Juvia was just walking down the road…it was a week since lyon married meredy (yup), but juvia was still happy. She was so happy recollecting thoughts of the wedding, she didn't notice the sky rumble and a "thing" drop from it…she didn't notice it falling on her.

When she did…it was…

"gray-sama?"


	2. destiny?

"juvia-chan?"

"gray-sama"

Gray looked at the juvia in front of him and he noticed that her clothes, hair style and even character were different…this wasn't the juvia he knew and loved (obsessed over)…so who was it?

Juvia looked at gray and immediately figured that this was NOT her gray-sama…he was wearing clothes…a holy load of clothes on top of that (is that a pun?)…

A gray who over dresses…it was there somewhere in her memory…over dressing gray is not common…eureka! Edolas! That would explain the '-chan' 'cos she had heard of his infatuation with her…from happy. Tthat was the reason she didn't believe it. But now that he was here, she had to believe it…right?

So edo-gray's "where am i?" was answered with the simple word "earthland"…


	3. earthland gray-sama

"what?!" gray screamed, attracting the attention of a few passersby "I'm in earthland?"

"juvia thinks you must have a little bit of magic, and a smaller anima opened to throw it to earthland, lucy-san said that you didn't have any magic left, so how come….?"

"oh, the ring…"

"what ring? Anyway, juvia should take you to fairy tail, levy-chan might help you"

And so the head to fairy tail…

_**2 hours later…**_

"So that's what happened…I'll see what I can do!" said a very enthusiastic levy

"I don't get it" natsu, of course

"maybe juvia can keep edo-gray-sama entertained till then?" lucy said, a mischevious glint obvious in her eyes.

"oh, yeah, _entertained_…" all the girls oohed, especially mirajane (1)

"hey, where is OUR gray?" and no one had the answer….

"maybe…gray-sama switched places with edo-gray-sama?"

"noooo, I can't fight this gray!" everyone had to sweatdrop at natsu….

But when the guild doors opened, they saw…gray fullbuster in all his shirtless glory!

**Sorry, I have to cut it off here! Anyway, did you read chapter 334? Its so sad! …ya, this is my first author's note…so, intro, I'm pokefairy! Pokemon and fairy tail are my fav! Is that important!(?) **

**Lucy- no…**

**Me- I have to explain my name!**

**Natsu- are we on a train? (urgh)**

**Me- no…I'm shifting dimensions…MWAHAHAHA**

**Levy- …**

**Me- …ok….levy, you remind me of max from hoenn (may's brother)**

**Natsu- me?**

**Me- charizard….**

**Hey guys, review so that I'll know that this is worth continuing…..**


	4. gray-sama 2

**Bring in the gray!**

Gray just walked in like whatup? I'm shirtless! And everyone is like, if we cared we would have mentioned it. But…

He didn't feel it…

It…

_It…_

**(a/n – that's it! Pun)**

It, as in, his stalker ( juvia) staring at him, boring holes right through him. He felt normal, something he hadn't felt in a long time…

…long, LONG time…

And he missed it…already…

Where was she, anyway? He looked around and saw her talking to this guy with black hair, just like his, not him, because…

He was wearing clothes…a lot of clothes…

And gray's reaction? Recognition? Nope, this…

From strippers like me and lyon, to a guy who overdresses? She adapts quickly…

**(a/n – its true…)**

Anyway, shouldn't he be relieved? That now his nakama would be happy? And not hurt…because of being brushed off?

Sure, he knew she liked him. Everyone, even lyon did.

But, no one, except natsu, knew. That he liked her. Natsu guessed, and he slipped up and blushed. That stands out when you:

Are a tsundere,

When you are a ice mage, and

When you have a icy personality…

So, that's how natsu knew. But…natsu thought he liked her, when he didn't…he loved her…?

**(a/n – toooo sappy…ooc gray strikes again)**

So, who was this dude? The one stealing her from him?

As if on cue, gray S turned…and our gray was all like, …WHAT? What the FUUUUUUUUUUUU…..

Well you know, that expression when he sees ur strip for the first time? That one.

So grayS was all like, counterpart!

So grayF was like edo-bro?

And then he finally recovered and he said, so how did you end up here?

The guild became silent, saying ' something we all want to know '

.

.

.

And the tale began…

**Nya! thats the chapter! Le rendez-vous! Repas?**

**So lire et ecrire! My French is a fail, so I was asking for reviews!**

**Lucy : shameless…**

**Me: hipster…**

**Lucy: so?**

**Me: ok, no reply to that TT^TT**

**Natsu: I'm sick ag-urgh….**

**Me: that's cos, I'm going to pokefairy dimension, to work on my latest life story "pokefairy palace"**

**Juvia: oh, when will you release that?**

**Me:….STAHPP making me uncomfortable!**

**Happy: why is your profile pic zeref?**

**Me: / go. Away. But, let it be known that, I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Ash: why am I here? I can't catch a natsu, even if its ability is flash fire…**

**Me: you tried…**


End file.
